


Avoiding Attraction

by nameisnotimportant



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Opposites Attract, Short One Shot, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameisnotimportant/pseuds/nameisnotimportant
Summary: **alternative Universe fan-fiction**It was my freshman year of college at Diavolo University & my first year away from my sheltered life as a "Pastor’s daughter". When my roommate, Lydia, had invited me to a house party that her friend Levi was hosting, I jumped at the chance to go.I wondered if my classmate Lucifer was there...and I was hoping that he wasn't.**One-shot**
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Avoiding Attraction

It was my freshman year of college at Diavolo University & my first year away from my sheltered life as a "Pastor’s daughter". When my roommate, Lydia, had invited me to a house party that her friend Levi was hosting, I jumped at the chance to go.

As expected, there were people from all walks of life at the party. I noticed the wildly dressed pagans and wondered if my classmate, Lucifer, was also there.

I was relieved to see that he wasn’t. He was the last person I wanted to see.

“Are you feeling lucky tonight?” Lydia grinned, “We’ve made it just in time to play spin the bottle with seven minutes in heaven!”

“Spin the bottle with seven minutes in heaven?” I asked.

“You’ve never played before?” Lydia arched her brow.

After being told the basics and convinced it would be the night of our lives, I agreed to head downstairs where the game was being played: a remodeled basement apartment.

As I looked around, losing Lydia by my side, my classmate, Lucifer, suddenly stood in front of me. My heart started racing and those feelings...those sinful feelings...appeared.

“Do I finally get to ask why you like to stare at me during class?” he smiled.

I took in a sharp breath and stepped back from him. I needed to have space from him. “I’m sorry,” I apologized, “I won’t do it anymore.”

He laughed softly, shook his head, and walked away from me. I felt my cheeks burning.

“Okay! Let’s get started!” the host, Levi, declared, “Gather ‘round!”

I hesitated, then joined the group gathering in the center of the room. Getting lost in a crowd would help calm my nerves.

“As usual, ladies first!” Levi continued, “Any volunteers?”

I hesitated, and then raised my hand. I needed to get my mind off of Lucifer.

“Alright! Spin that bottle, girl!” Lydia cheered.

I went and kneeled over where the bottle was and spun it.

When it stopped, I looked up and was stunned when the bottle stopped in front of the one person I was trying to avoid and forget.

I felt a hurricane of emotions, uncertain what was going to happen next.

“Alright!” Levi grinned, “Now, head into that spare bedroom in the corner & enjoy your seven minutes in heaven!”

“W-what?!” I exclaimed.

Lucifer laughed at my reaction before he stood up and confidently walked towards the bedroom door. How does he know I'm going after him? How is so so prideful?

“You’ve agreed to play! Come on already!” Levi nagged.

I stopped, thinking of all of my options. I could have refused to play any further and walk out of the party. Or I could admit I had never kissed anyone before. Or I could go through with this.

“Well...since you insist. I’ll do it. It’s just a game," I said, trying to minimize the significance of what was about to happen.

“Get it, girl!” my roommate encouraged me.

My heart was hammering in my chest as I turned towards where Lucifer stood. With a gentle motion of his hand and a satisfied smile across his face, I found myself following him into the spare bedroom. He closed the door behind us, leaving us in the dark.

He started laughing softly. “You said this was ‘just a game’,” he began, “But I know you want me. You purposely spun the bottle in my direction, didn’t you?”

I didn’t answer him.

As he reached out in the dark to touch my face, I didn’t stop him. As he moved to run his fingers through my hair, I closed my eyes and he leaned forward.

His kiss was more than I had been expecting. He tasted so good. I wondered if this was what tasting the forbidden fruit was like for Eve. How he smelled, how he tasted, how he felt as his movements became more bold in the dark was addictive. 

He felt across my chest and found the cross necklace I was wearing.

He scoffed.

"This explains a lot," he grumbled, "Why you were resisting me."

He pulled down onto my necklace and I began to protest.

"No! D-don't!"

The clasp on the necklace gave away and I felt it fall to the floor. 

"It doesn't matter if I'm a Pagan and you're a Christian," he said, as I heard him throw his own necklace onto the floor, "I want you."

He dove back in for a deeper kiss and he pushed me onto the bed. As he held my wrists down, I felt as if I belonged nowhere else but with him.

Our passions were interrupted by a banging at the door.

"Your seven minutes are up! Get out or go get a room somewhere else!" we heard Levi snap.

I heard Lucifer laugh softly as we both panted in bed from our heated kisses, "Care to join me elsewhere?"


End file.
